


Down Payment

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you said you wanted me to dress slutty, I was hoping you had something better in mind than just getting information."</p><p>Alex in ripped skintight jeans and eyeliner, making an information drop. Yassen pays him in more than cash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Payment

The crowds along the seafront were mostly lobster-pink tourists in lurid holiday wear mixed with a few locals, moving with more purpose and less sunburn. Either way, it was easy for Yassen to pick out the figure he was following and it allowed him to keep a good distance. 

As the slim body slid in and out of view between the masses, he allowed himself a slight smile. He wasn't the only one Alex's ensemble was drawing second glances from.

The jeans were faded black and tight against his legs, with rips in the fabric that only became apparent as he walked. One such was positioned underneath his left buttock, just low enough not to be blatantly obscene, but high enough to give the distinct impression there was no underwear involved. 

His top was black too, a shiny material that was more ripped than the jeans, as if someone had taken scissors to it in a deliberately artful manner. Bare arms with leather bracelets on one wrist and messy blond hair completed the image, and the slight sway to his step suggested he knew full well how startling he looked. The only commonplace note to the outfit was a khaki messenger bag slung over one shoulder. 

Alex arrived at a cafe overlooking the beach and took an outside table by the railing. Still Yassen didn't approach, hung back in the shadow of an awning as Alex ordered a coke and settled into place, bag on the table in front of him.

Making sure Alex hadn't been followed. Well, followed by anyone else.

Alex's drink arrived, and he slouched back in the metal chair, running a lazy finger up the beads of condensation on the glass. It occurred to Yassen then that Alex probably had a bloody good idea he was watching him and stifled a laugh. 

Yassen made him wait a few more minutes before emerging from the crowd, taking the seat opposite without a word. This close, he discovered Alex's finishing touch had been eyeliner.

Alex regarded him through lowered lashes. "When you said you wanted me to dress slutty, I was hoping you had something better in mind than just getting information."

Yassen gave him expressionless eyes. "Did you get it?"

Alex slid the bag across the table towards him. "That's not all he wanted to give me," he muttered darkly.

"I trust you were capable of defending your honour?" Yassen's mouth twitched in a sardonic smile.

Alex slid lower in his seat, looked at him teasingly. "And what if I couldn't?"

"Then I'll kill him," Yassen promised levelly. 

Under the table, Alex pushed his foot between Yassen's ankles. "You would too, wouldn't you." He grinned. "Don't worry. After what I slipped in his drink he probably won't even come round for another hour. Hopefully it'll be longer still before he realises what's missing." 

"You did well." Yassen put his hand on the bag and made to stand up. Alex reached out swiftly and grabbed it too, stopping him. Yassen looked enquiring. 

"What about me?"

"Oh, you'll get what's coming to you," Yassen assured him, the words tinged with amusement. 

"And what if I want a down payment?" Alex looked up innocently, stretching out in the chair so that the rips in his shirt widened like hungry mouths.

"We don't have time for this." There was no anger in Yassen's voice, as he regarded Alex's performance. He really had taken the instructions well.

Alex smirked. "You make me dress like a brat, I'm going to behave like one." He slid his hand forward over rough fabric of the bag until his fingertips were brushing Yassen's.

"We're a long way from a bed," Yassen reminded him.

"So, what, you expect me to believe you didn't drive out here?"

Yassen gave in. There was actually plenty of time, despite his words. And it was a shame to waste such a creative look.

He'd parked down a dead-end dirt lane beside the little railway station, out of sight of both the track and the road. The car was a nondescript make, already covered in dust, windows left open in the heat and overshadowed by straggly tamarisk bushes, not something anyone would pay attention to.

Yassen slung the bag through the passenger window and reached out in the same movement to seize Alex by the hair. Ignoring the yelp of surprised pain, Yassen pushed him down onto the bonnet, hand still fisted in blond locks, pulling Alex's mouth to his in a rough kiss.

Alex gave a grunt as his back hit the bonnet, scrabbling with his feet for purchase on the loose ground, held in place by Yassen's body. 

Seizing the already-ripped shirt, Yassen tore it fiercely into two separate pieces that he dropped in the dirt. Alex's back touched hot metal and he gasped into Yassen's mouth, jerking forward against his body, legs wrapping around his hips, trying to lift himself up in one movement.

Yassen ground down against him, dipping his head to pinch one of Alex's nipples between hard lips and forcing an animal sound from the younger man.

"Fuck." Breathless, Alex struggled to find words. "When I mentioned your car I was thinking more along the lines of the back seat," he managed, hoping Yassen wouldn't immediately decide to ignore the suggestion out of a perverse sense of spite.

A moment later though, he disguised a sigh of relief as Yassen picked him up and pulled open the rear door, throwing him bodily down on the seat and crawling in on top of him, unbuttoning his trousers as he went.

Sprawled on hot leather that was almost as searing as the metal bonnet had been, Alex groaned as the weight of Yassen’s body bore down on him, insistent pressure pushing against the growing bulge in his own jeans. He squirmed, trying to get some kind of relief from the friction, and Yassen forced a knee between his thighs, sitting up enough to shuck down his trousers and underwear, freeing his straining cock.

Alex reached out, expecting to be slapped away at any moment, and ran a hand up Yassen's erection, the sensation causing a responding throb at his own groin. Yassen was occupied with unzipping Alex's flies, giving a low laugh as his suspicions that Alex wasn't wearing any underwear were confirmed.

He leaned forward over Alex's supine form, running his fingernails up Alex's side as he went, a sharp pleasure that made him jump like he'd been stung.

"You're quite the little slut today," he murmured into Alex's ear, jerking his head back by the hair again and mouthing at his exposed throat. 

Alex could only whimper wordlessly, trying to thrust up against Yassen's body, rubbing his cock against the Russian's matching arousal as he pinned him in place.

"I should fuck you unconscious and leave you in the road," Yassen added in a low growl, biting down on Alex's collarbone hard enough to leave teethmarks in his skin.

" _Please_." Alex was barely aware of what he was saying, only that he was desperate for Yassen to touch him, fuck him, hell, even hurt him, _anything_ that gave him release.

"Please what?" Yassen pushed Alex's legs as far apart as he could while they were both still tangled in clothing, slipped one hand between his thighs, rubbing a teasing fingertip over Alex's hole.

"Fuck! Please, God, Yassen." Alex was almost shaking now, not caring what Yassen thought of him, willing to do or say anything it took for his touch.

Yassen laughed quietly, dropping back across the length of his body and taking Alex's cock in his hand, starting to stroke him hard and fast.

Alex was so far gone by now that it didn't take long at all before he was coming hard over his stomach, Yassen's hand still tight around him, vaguely aware beyond the white noise in his ears that the Russian was laughing at him.

When Alex could breathe again, Yassen leaned over and kissed him once, unexpectedly gently, on the mouth.

"Now. Get out of my car."

Alex let his head fall back onto the seat with a groan. Yassen slid out of the back and straightened up, adjusting his trousers quickly, although unable to disguise the fact he was still hard. Alex slithered out after him, weak-legged and faintly dazed.

"Don't you want me to - " he gestured vaguely at Yassen's crotch and received a feral grin in return.

"No time. Although don't for a minute think I won't be collecting on the debt later." He jumped into the front seat and started the engine, executing a fast turn so that he was facing the road again and making Alex cough in the clouds of dust the car kicked up.

"You don't know where I'm staying," protested Alex, looking down ruefully at the remains of his shirt. He picked up one of the scraps of cloth to wipe himself down with. 

"Don't I?" Yassen looked up at him through the open window and Alex rolled his eyes.

"Don't I even get a lift?"

"No." Yassen promptly drove off without another word, leaving the shirtless Alex staring after him indignantly. After a while he started to laugh reluctantly, and began to walk slowly back into town.


End file.
